Kimi ga Iru Kara
|kanji = 君がいるから |rōmaji = Kimi ga Iru Kara |russian = Потому, Что Ты Здесь |name = Kimi ga Iru Kara |band = Mikuni Shimokawa |song number = 4 |starting episode = Эпизод 36 |ending episode = Эпизод 48 |type = Эндинг |previous song = Gomen ne, watashi |next song = HOLY SHINE}} Kimi ga Iru Kara — четвёртый эндинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Mikuni Shimokawa. В этом эндинге показывается Мираджейн Штраусс и гильдия Хвост Феи. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова Полная Версия Транскрипция= yumemiru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natte iku no nita mono doushi dayo ne to warai atta ano koro sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashite kureta yo ne moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasurete shimatta itsu de mo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto kimi kara moratta yuuki no KAKERA kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o afuredasu namida ga oshiete kureta nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni ima kono isshun o sakihokorou |-| Английский= The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful, but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly? Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike, you gently forgave my small lies. Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind, because I will protect your smile. As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky, and all the things I don't want to lose, now, I don't feel like I need any of them. I just want to be by your side, and see all the joy and sadness, and everything else. As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting to always be true to my own heart. You gave me some pieces of courage, so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart. You told me about my overflowing tears, and about the things I mustn't lose, and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then. Your smile, which is as bright as the sun is the reason why I've become this strong. As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky, and all the things I don't want to lose, now, I don't feel like I need any of them. I just want to be by your side, and see all of the joy and sadness. Let us begin, here and now. Let us start our tomorrow together. Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born. Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind, now, let us make this moment bloom. |-| Кандзи= 夢見る瞳に世界は　美しく見えたけど 疑うことを覚えて　人は臆病になっていくの? 似たもの同士だよねと笑いあったあの頃 ささいな嘘さえ優しく見逃してくれたよね もし二人に帰る場所がなくてもかまわない 私がその笑顔を守るから 星の数ほどの出会いや別れや 失いたくないものも全部 なんにもいらないと思えるよ今 ただ君のそばで見つめてたい 喜びも悲しみも　何もかも 大人になるたび少しずつ　忘れてしまった いつでも自分の心に　素直でいること 君からもらった勇気のカケラ 君だけにあげる　私の心に咲く花を 溢れだす涙が教えてくれた なくしちゃいけないものは全部 あの頃のまま心の中にある 太陽のような君の笑顔が こんなにも私のこと強くする 星の数ほどの出会いや別れや 失いたくないものも全部 なんにもいらないと思えるよ今 ただ君のそばで見つめてたい 喜びも悲しみも　すべて 今からここから始めようよ 二人の明日を始めようよ 生まれたままの気持ちでいようよ 夏風に揺れた　花のように 今この一瞬を咲き誇ろう Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Kimi ga Iru Kara Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы